In the field of cosmetic containers, metallic decorations have been in use for improved appearance. The containers are treated by a hot stamping method to apply metallic decorations stereoscopically to the containers.
Printing has also been utilized to allow a letter/letters or a pattern/patterns to pop up on the surface and thus to give atmosphere of quality products to the containers.    [Patent document 1] Published patent application JP1994-286397A